Lips of an Angel
by FoxGod
Summary: When you know they are the perfect one for you, you never really stop loving them. These two know that they are a perfect match, even after finding new lovers.This song has been cliched so bad, but it was cute for the idea I had a few days ago. Songfic


_This is the song. _This is the story.

_** Lips of an Angel**_

_Honey why you calling me so late? _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why you crying? Is everything Ok?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

It was about 1:30 at night when Squall's phone rang. It rang twice before he picked it up,

"Hello?" Came his quiet response into the telephone. He nearly gasped as Quistis's voice came over the other end.

"Squall...I need to talk to you." Her voice sounded up set and Squall relized quickly that she was crying.

"Quistis, what's the matter? Squall whispered, trying to keep his voice low so that Rinoa wouldn't hear him talking to his ex-girlfriend.

"It's Seifer...He...he forced himself on me tonight. And it hurt...All I could do afterwards was think of how gentle you were."

"Oh...Quistis, I'm sorry...I wish though...that right now...You were here with me and not Rinoa..."

_Well, my girl's in the next room. _

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

"Squall..." Was all Quistis responded with when he said that.

_It's really good to here your voice,_

_saying my name it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I, never wanna say goodbye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_with the lips of an angel._

"It's Ok...you don't have to feel bad or anything...It's my fault we're apart anyway...I just thought it would be better for both of us..." Squall spoke quietly into the phone.

"I don't think so...It was mutual between us both...but we still care..."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight._

_And yes, I dreamt of you too._

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue._

Squall smiled, knowing it was true.

"It's kinda funny you called tonight, you know that?" Squall's voice held a hint of humor and sadness.

"Why is that? Because I called after I had dreamt about you...And how nice you are to me..." Quistis giggled quietly.

"Well...I dreamt of you too, then found myself in my living room thinking about you and wishing you would call." Squall sounded abit embarassed.

Quistis smiled to herself over the phone, her tears still streaking her face lightly. "I guess your wish was answered..." It wasn't really a question.

"Oh...What about Seifer? Will he yell at you if he finds out you're talking to me?" Squall was worried.

"No...he doesn't even know. He went to sleep right after he was done. What about Rinoa though? Does she know?" Quistis was worried now as well.

"I don't think she knows. I haven't heard any movement from the room yet." Squall spoke quietly into the phone, listewning for any noise from the room now.

_Well, my girl's in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

"Squall...We'll be Ok, won't we?" Quistis wanted very much to say, "I love you."

"Yeah...we should be." Squall wanted to tell her, "Please come back to me."

_It's really good to here your voice,_

_saying my name it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of angel_

_hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I, never wanna say goodbye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_with the lips of an angel._

"Squall..." Quistis decided she was going to tell him.

"Quistis..." Squall got his nerve and was going to tell her.

They spoke at the same time once they decided.

"I love you." "Please come back to me."

The phone went quiet for a moment. Then they spoke each others name.

"Squall..." Quistis was happy.

"Quistis..." Squall was ready to walk out the door and get her.

_It's really good to hear your voice,_

_saying my name it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Squall, take me from here...Please!" Quistis's voice was desperate almost.

"I'm coming then...Get some shoes and I'll be with you in a moment..."

_And I, never wanna say goodbye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_with the lips of an angel._

"Alright, I have to hang up." Quistis sounded very much like she didn't want to, but they both knew they had to in order for them to be able to see each other again.

"I'll speak to you in a bit then, face to face." Squall's voice was happy now, but still quiet.

Both hung up the phone after a quiet goodbye. Quistis retrived her shoes silently from beside the bed where Seifer still slept and pulled them on while Squall pulled his shoes from beside the couch and slipped them on. Both went to the door, neaither bothering to change into proper clothing and went out the door, into the light rain that was falling and headed towards the other's home.

_And I. never wanna say goodbye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_with the lips of an angel._

They met in the middle and embraced. Both of them were soaked, but happy and Quistis cried her twars of joy onto Squall's bare shoulder while he kissed the top of her wet head.

"I love you, Squall."

"I love you too, Quistis."

Their happiness didn't last long however, as both of their cell phones rang at the same time, each screen blinking the name of the lover they had left behind.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
